Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to processing secure transactions.
Background
Conducting transactions electronically is becoming more common, especially conducting transactions from a mobile device. For example, a conventional mobile device (such as a mobile telephone, laptop computer, tablet computer, and the like) may be capable of sending and receiving electronic payments. Sharing sensitive or confidential information—such as credit card information, bank account and routing information, and the like—is often required to process an electronic payment.
In some situations and environments, certain components of a conventional mobile device (such as a processor) may not be secure; that is, they may be compromised by a computer virus or a hacker. In these situations and environments, any sensitive or confidential information exchanged during the transaction may be exposed, intercepted, and subsequently used maliciously and without authorization.